


Wriggling Day

by chadsuke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna wants a hopbeast for his wriggling day. Latula... really isn't so keen on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggling Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A wants a bunny but A and B already have a cat, a dog and a parrot. But Character A won't let up so B gets them a rabbit: a stuffed rabbit.

“Heyyyyy, Latula-”  
  
“No,” she immediately responded, filled with patience. “Bumblebee, we’re not getting a hopbeast.”  
  
He whined, a high-pitched tinny noise that echoed off his helmet. “Tuliiiiip!”  
  
Latula huffed, turning in her chair to look at where he was sprawled out on the couch. “Baby, you know I think hopbeasts are super rad. Like, super duper rad! But we already got a cat and a barkbeast and a featherbeast! We don’t need a hopbeast, too!”

Mituna was upset, of course - she expected no less, even if it always made her stomach twist to hear him upset. He swore violently and colorfully, and she turned around to study her grub loaf as he continued to cuss until he rolled right off the sofa with a thud and a yelp. Despite the every day occurrence of both events, she still glanced back with a wrinkled brow. “You okay, baby?”  
  
He groaned, facedown on the floor. “I f-fell again.”  
  
“I see that. Need help, Tuna?”  
  
“Yeth, pleathe,” he lifted his arms feebly, and Latula snorted, slipping off her chair to walk over and HAUL her boyfriend to his feet, before pulling him in for a kiss. He flailed for a moment, arms jerking, before his hands came to rest on her waist, sending vibrations from his steady twitching through her.  
  
She pulled back after a few moments, giving him a sheepish smile. “Sorry, babe, I know you wanted one for your wriggling day…”  
  
He shook his head, leaning down to rest his head in the crook of her neck and exhaling. “I’m th-thorry. It'th okay.”  
  
Latula let a hand reach up to press flat against his back, rubbing her palm against his spine, just how he liked it. Maybe it was okay, and maybe it did make sense to not get one, but… for **her** wriggling day, he had painted a brand new custom skateboard for her. She knew it was harder for him to concentrate on that nowadays, so that made it all the more special.  
  
She wanted to get something for him he would like just as much.  
  
It involved going to a _human_  store, and making a last minute custom order, but she managed to pull it all together at the last minute. Phew.  
  
“Alright, open this one first,” Latula instructed, passing over the first package. Dutifully, Mituna took it, unwrapping it, opening the box, and… staring. “Do you like it?” she asked, slightly self consciously. She was the least certain about this present. “You liked my new shirt and wanted to match, so…”  
  
Carefully, he held it up. It was a flowery top, made out of the exact same pink fabric as her newest shirt. Unlike her top, though, this one was long sleeve and clingy - as well as weighted. Mituna like clothing with pressure, which was why he usually stuck with his suit, so hopefully this would be a nice change? He stared at it for a few more moments (ughhhhh why did his helmet have to hide his beautiful eyesssss), before his face blossomed into a smile. “I love, Tulip. L-Love it.”  
  
“Yes!” she crowed, fistpumping. “Great! This one, next!” Latula shoved the next one into his hands. It was much smaller.  
  
Still very pleased from her reaction, he opened the next one, ripping through the wrapping paper with reckless abandon. And then… freezing, even more than he did last time. She leaned into his shoulder. “Like it?”  
  
In the box was a stuffed hopbeast. But not just ANY stuffed hopbeast - one side was blue, and one was red, stitched carefully together. She had rush ordered it, but… Latula was pretty sure it was worth it.  
  
Her boyfriend’s laugh confirmed it.  
  
He wrapped one arm around her waist, hooking her in for a kiss. One long, face sucking, tongue-down-throats kiss later, Latula was straddling Mituna’s lap, his face yellow under his helmet and her own teal. “You got me hopbeatht!” This close, he was soooo loud, but that didn’t her grin in the slightest. “And lookth jutht like me! You're  **betht** , baaaaaabe!”  
  
She giggled, licking her lips as she reached up to fix her glasses. “Glad you like it, Tuna. It /is/ totally rad, isn’t it?” He nodded enthusiastically. “So, what next for your wriggling day?”  
  
There was a pause, and Mituna’s grin turned downright _predatory._  "Thuper M-Mario Thmash Broth.?“ Before she could say anything, he leaned in, breath tickling her ear. “Whoever winth gets to to tooooop.”  
  
A shiver went down her spine, her fingers gripping his shoulder just a bit tighter. “Oh, you’re so on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out how to write Mituna, particularly his language - it's difficult to get across how his speech can be unintelligible or difficult at times without using his quirk. Still, I dearly love these two.


End file.
